bitten
by sarah6738
Summary: so it takes place in morganville like the book morganville vampire. i used the name cadan from angelfire but it really has nothing to do with him in this so xD and i used the name tyler from tvd also nothing to do with this sorry. i was only jokingly writing this but my friend told me to put it here. im sarah my character is sammie. and yeah.


bitten~ sarah covino

Sammie was a girl growing up in the small town of Morganville. Morganville had been a well - known place for mysterious disappearances and murders. Everyone in town thought it was all caused by animal attacks, but they never really

looked into the facts until one day Sammie and her best friend Kate went looking into the death of Sammie's twin sister Vicky. Sammie and Kate had always believed in the media and thought it was an animal attack until the day Vicky got

killed Vicky had left the house to go to a concert for a band she liked. Everyone thought the attack had happened before the concert back in Morganville which would fit into place with an animal attack but Sammie and Kate knew she hadn't

been in Morganville. Sammie and Kate went to the area where Vicky's body was found drained of blood with bites taken out of her. Kate noticed something Sammie and the police had not. a fang on the ground next to Vicky. Kate picked it up

and handed it to Vicky Sammie was smart enough to know it was no animal tooth Sammie had been watching vampire movies her whole life and was obsessed with the show the vampire diaries so she knew right away this was a vampire

fang. Her sister Vicky was killed and not by an animal by a vampire. Sammie paced around the area wondering where it could have gone when all of a sudden Kate screamed."Sammie look out he is right behind you" Sammie couldn't get out

of the way in time the vampire jumped in the air about to land and bite Sammie, but Kate pushed her out of the way and she got bitten. Sammie screamed and rushed over to her friend. The vampire had disappeared and Kate was becoming

one. Sammie rushed Kate home to their house. Sammie sat by her bed watching Kate turning. Never had she been so scared in her life her best friend and maybe even her first love she wasn't sure yet, was turning into a vampire and it was all

her fault. Sammie could never forgive herself for letting it happen. She wouldn't have even minded Sammie had always secretly wanted to be a vampire. Kate had never wanted this, she wanted to be able to grow up and get married with kids.

Now she could have non of that. Kate woke up and remembered what happened she cried all night long before she calmed down. She promised that she wouldn't ever kill someone to drink blood she would get it from blood bags. Kate had

some problems the next morning. She couldn't walk in the sun. The sun would burn her skin and she could die. There was a sudden knock on the door. Sammie and Kate both looked at each other than back at the door they weren't expecting

anyone. Sammie got up and went to the door while Kate hid. There was a package at the door. Sammie picked it up and opened the small white box with a black silk ribbon. Inside was a ring with a note saying sun ring. "of course" Sammie

yelled how could she have forgotten in the book she had been reading vampires could walk in the sun if they had a sun ring. Sammie and Kate wondered who had sent it, but they didn't care they were just happy Kate could go on living her life

in the sun. Kate and Sammie decided they should keep looking into all the murders it looked like the vampires were targeting Vicky's friends now because Vicky's friend vixen was also killed. We were going to go investigate, but Kate wouldn't

let Sammie. Kate had fallen in love with Sammie and wouldn't let her get herself hurt. Kate sat Sammie down late the night after and told her all the reasons why she couldn't go. Kate told Sammie about all of her feelings for her about how

she has had a crush on her for a while. About how much Kate liked her and thought she was beautiful she couldn't let her get into trouble. Sammie started at Kate in shock. Kate went to run away because she was embarrassed, but Sammie

grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Sammie kissed Kate. This was Sammie's first kiss and she had been dreaming of it for a while now. Kate and Sammie sat down on their bed together and talked it over how they were falling fast for each

other. The next day Kate asked Sammie out and she said yes. In all their excitement they kissed and things started getting interesting. With every kiss it got more passionate they started grabbing on to each other and deepening the kiss.

Sammie couldn't help it and she let out a moan. Kate giggled and went down to Sammie's neck. Kate started kissing Sammie's neck and softly biting it Kate did something bad she let her hunger get the best of her. She bit Sammie. Sammie

feel to the floor with pain rushing through her body. The venom, spreading through her veins was excruciating she never thought it would feel this bad. After her transformation, Kate carried Sammie to their bed and started crying Kate

couldn't stop saying how sorry she was that she had hurt her. Kate kept saying she made a mistake and maybe things with Sammie wouldn't work out she kept saying how she would move out and never hurt Sammie again, then to shut her up

Sammie smiled and kissed her vampire girlfriend on the cheek and whispered "I love you and I'm glad you did this, I really don't mind me being a vampire really isn't that bad it means we can do more things together we can go investigate the

murders without getting hurt and we can protect each other. Plus we can do this" Sammie leaned over and kissed Kate softly on the lips and kept doing it deepening the kiss Sammie unbuttoned Kate's shirt and pushed her back on the bed.

Sammie stared at Kate's exposed chest and Kate blushed no one had ever seen her naked before. Sammie started rubbing Kate's underwear Kate let out a quiet moan trying to be quiet Sammie rubbed harder and faster trying to get Kate to

moan loud. Sammie pulled down Kate's underwear and stuck her finger inside of Kate and started fingering her slowly, Kate was getting very wet. Kate started moaning Sammie's name. Sammie got really turned on and started fingering Kate

fast using two fingers as she played with her tits. Kate came really hard moaning Sammie's name. Sammie went down and started licking up all her come. After, they had done all that, they laid down on their bed, holding each other in their

arms cuddling. Kate and Sammie were really happy at what had just happened they had both secretly been wanting that for a long time. The next day they both agreed to solve vixens murder. Vixen had been killed on her way to a blood drive.

It would make sense that it was a vampire because there we tons of them down by the blood drive some were even working there trying to steal blood. Sammie and Kate went to the blood drive asking questions Sammie had to sit in a non

window room waiting for Kate because Sammie hadn't had a sun ring. All of a sudden Sammie looked up and there was a vampire. It wouldn't have scared Sammie as much, but it happened to be Vicky's killer. He looked down at Sammie

smiling a sick smile. He laughed and said "what a shame she turned you. Oh yes I know who did it, its one of my talents you and your girlfriend will get one soon. I can see peoples history, and by the looks of it you two had some fun after you

were turned" Sammie could feel herself blushing she was embarrassed that he could see what they had been doing it was supposed to be kept between her and Kate not some random vampire who killed her sister. "you have no right to be

looking into my past stay out of my head. thats an invasion of privacy" Sammie yelled. She didn't know what was happening she got angry and the next thing that happened was she was on top of the vampire, grabbing his neck ready to end

his life when all of a sudden a man ran in and yelled "Cadan" and ran at Sammie, but right before he got to her he vanished. Sammie was thrown back in her chair. Sammie was being held down and she wasn't sure by what, but then the vampire

who vanished reappeared right in front of her his hands were around her neck pushing her back on the chair. Cadan stood up and held down her arms as she tried to get away. Sammie's mind went blank all she could think of was she was going

to die and there was no way she could protect Kate. Just has Sammie was wishing she could find out her power and defeat the guys Kate rushed in. Kate was holding a wooden stake in her hand. She threw the stake at the vampire back and

he fell forward and died. Cadan let me go and looked down at his friend "you have killed Tyler he was my brother and for that I will make you pay" and with that he vanished. I sat there in shock crying as Kate rushed over to me "Sammie,

Sammie are you okay? Did they hurt you? I'm going to kill that guy for what he did" Kate carried Sammie home and laid her in bed. She poured her a cup of 0 positive blood Sammie's favorite. They laid together and Sammie started feeling

better. Kate reached into her pocked and pulled out a white package with silk black ribbon. Sammie smiled she knew what would be inside. She was shocked to see it wasn't what she thought it would be instead there was a silver locket with a

picture of Kate inside it. "go on put it on" Kate said she had one too with a picture of Sammie in it. Sammie smiled and put it on. Sammie had just noticed Kate wasn't wearing her sun ring. "Kate oh my god your ring is gone". Kate said not to

worry "you see the mini glass circles on the front of the locket? If you pour in some vampire blood it protects you in the sun, but this kind of protection only works if it's the blood from the person you love and Sammie I love you" Sammie leaned

forward and kissed Kate and told her she loved her too. The girls took out a knife and cut a small slice in their fingers and filled up each other necklaces now they had protection in the sun and could tell when one of them was in danger.

Sammie and Kate had been talking about what they would do if Cadan ever came after them he made it pretty clear he would. ~ IM NOT DONE YET GUYS.


End file.
